


falling for you

by UndertaleTrash2019



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaleTrash2019/pseuds/UndertaleTrash2019
Summary: Every day was the same as before. Wake up, get ready then head to work, come home, do whatever, then go to bed. So why on earth does a new costumer make so much of a difference?
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

'Another day, another dollar.' You think, watching from behind the register of the cafe as a couple smiles at each other from across the small table. You look away, frowning, and you use your employee discount to make yourself a drink. You notice Alexander for a moment, watching as he flirts with a table of girls, laughing slightly when you see him frown and come back over. 

"Aw, did you fail at trying to pick up chicks with your one liners?" You say teasingly and he rolls his eyes. "Says the girl who fails at everything." He retorts, and you gasp, placing your hand over your heart.

"Fowl being, begone, I say!" You say dramatically, then remove your hand to place it on the counter, watching him closely. A minute passes as he tries to keep a straight face before he looks away, chuckling. You smirk and he rolls his eyes. "Alright, alright, that was slightly funny." He admits, before he turns around, looking at the door. "I bet the next girl to walk though that door, will give me her number by the time she leaves." He says, grinning and you think. 

"What are you betting?" You ask suspiciously, eyeing him. "Not much, just fifty dollars." He says shrugging, like betting $50 isn't much. But for him, it's really not. He does live in a expensive neighborhood and lives with his family... who are rich.

You bite your lip before looking at him, holding your hand out. "Fine, but don't cheat and mention your rich." He smirks, shaking your hand. "Deal." You let your hand drop and both of you watch as the last group of girls leave the cafe. You look at the group as they leave before you grab a rag, and clean the tables and Alex helps. Not even five minutes pass before you hear the bell and you both look at the person who before you snicker. You see from the corner of your eyes that he pales slightly and you bite your lip, trying not to laugh. You smirk shows and he looks away. You look up at the skeleton as he marches up to the register, a wide grin on his skeletal face.

"GREETINGS HUMANS!" He yells loudly, and you wince slightly, and you take note of Alexander walking away to the booths near the wall, cleaning it. "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND I HAVE A REQUEST TOP ASK OF YOU!" You nod slightly, grinning as well.

"Well, the Great Papyrus, what is your request?" You ask and he grins wider.

"WELL I REQUIRE....." You blink as he reaches into his red scarf and pulls out a folded up piece of paper. You listen as he reads of a list of foods and drinks, that he needs. You hurriedly try to take his order down, sweating nervously as he stops and grins, looking at you. “AND THAT IS ALL, HUMAN!” You anxiously smile at him and nod slightly, taking a deep breath before reading what you jotted down. After reading, his smile widens. “EXACTLY!” He yells excitedly, seemingly proud of you. 

You walk behind the counter, making the drinks and gathering the foods ordered. You place them gently and neatly into the small bags so they won’t move. You take a deep breath as you finish and calculating his total and read it to him. He takes out the exact amount, and after making sure, you place it in the cash register and ask if he would like his receipt. He shakes his head, and you nod, tossing it in the trash. He eyes your your name tag, and you mentally laugh. 

“THANK YOU HUMAN (Y/N)!” He shouts happily, grabbing the bags before leaving. You smirk, looking over at Alex, leaning against the counter. You rest you elbow on the counter with your chin on you hand as you grin mischievously. “Well?” You ask, and he pouts as he walks over, taking a fifty out of his wallet and throwing it at you. It lands on the counter and you roll your eyes, pocketing the fifty. “Pleasure doing business with you dearie~” You tease, laughing. He grumbles under his breath as you clean up behind the counter. As you finish, you yawn and stretch before rubbing your eyes. Seeing the cafe clean, you look over at Alex, and he grins as he steps into the back. You sigh, and head into the back before grabbing the mop and bucket, bleaching the water before cleaning the ground.   
  


“Hey (Y/n)?” You hear Alex ask, and you look at him curiously. “I can finish and close tonight? He offers, but you wave your hand, yawning.   
  


“Nah,” You decline his offer, hearing his phone buzz in his pocket. “Besides, it seems like Tiffany reallyyyyy wants you home.” You say, winking and he blushes. 

”(Y/n)!” He says embarrassed. “You little-“

“Hey now,” You start, effectively shutting him up. “Get home.” You say sternly. “Tiffany has a reason to be worried if you aren’t home but 10:30.” He opens his mouth to retort, but closes it seeing your glare. He throws his hands up in the air.   
  


”Fine, Mom,” He says sarcastically, “I’ll head home!” He marches to the door, grumbling under his breath.   
  


“Oh, and thanks for the extra fifty~” You tease, and he pushes the door open before stomping off to his car. You watch him leave before you finish mopping the floor and yawn again, sighing. You frown, grabbing the bucket and setting it in the supply closet in the back. After that, you go into the back clock out, before you grab the keys, shutting off all the lights and locking the doors to the cafe behind you. You glance around the dark town as you start walking back to your apartment, noticing Alex’s car gone. You hope he’s heading home.. but, speaking of your apartment...

Somehow, the old lady grew a liking towards you immediately after she met you and she let you (and a few other tenants) stay. But you and the others have no idea why she did, maybe it was because- You snap out of your thoughts, looking around cautiously before turning the corner, a few blocks away from your apartment complex. A shiver runs down your spine and goosebumps run across your body, as you walk. You never liked the walk back to your makeshift home. It was always lonely and always risky. You constantly passed alleyways in which you could be dragged into or hurt in. You take a deep breath, crossing the street and turning the corner, passing a smaller apartment complex and a Chinese buffet. You lick you lips before shaking your head, crossing the street again. ‘Alright.’ You think, ‘Almost there.’ You walk across the street again, and turn the block, smiling slightly as you pass the park. It isn’t much, but it’s beautiful. The trees seem to outline the pathways in the park, and in the middle are the swing sets, slides, and two separate playgrounds. In the distance, you head the revs of cars and trucks, occasionally a motorcycle rev. You laugh quietly, thinking of yourself on a motorcycle. That wouldn’t end well for either of you. You turn the corner again, passing by a Nail salon, a McDonalds, and smaller business. You see your apartment complex and rub your eyes, yawning again. You pocket your work keys, and take out your apartment keys. You walk into the building, up the small flight of stairs, and to your room. Room #16. You unlock your door, stepping into the room and closing the door behind you, stretching and dropping your purse before hanging up your legs and locking the door. You step your room and yawn, before flopping onto your bed, easily falling into the comfy and relaxing embrace of sleep.


	2. A/n

Okay, so I am not happy with what I posted, so I will be rewriting this first chapter, editing it, changing a few things, etc. If you would like to, leave a comment down below if I should delete this chapter and completely scrap the first page. Thanks for reading this short A/n

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale and the characters within it belong to Toby Fox while the reader's appearance belong to you.


End file.
